All I Want for Christmas is You
by xXFlutterbyXx
Summary: It's Christmas. Zexion is forced to work as an elf at a mall. This could get interesting. Zemyx, slight AkuRoku.


**A/N**: What? Uploading a new story? MADNESS lol um yeah, just a little cheesy Christmas story I wrote for my friend Kayla Antoicatte on Deviantart.

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **If I did own them, they'd never see the light of day :3

___________________________________________________________

"_It's the most wonderful time of the year…"_

Zexion scoffed, shifting his weight to his other foot and crossing his arms in front of his chest. _Most wonderful time of the year my ass._

For Zexion, in fact, this was his most hated time of year. It wasn't because of the crappy Christmas treats, or the overpriced trees, or the hordes of people who would gouge your eyes out for the last toy on the shelf. No, Zexion hated Christmas time because every year he had to be one of Santa's helper elves when the greedy little children sat on the fat man's lap and demanded an expensive gift for Christmas.

Zexion worked at the mall year round in the local music store, and had for quite a few years. It wasn't that he couldn't get a better job; he just really liked the one he had. It was only around Christmas that Zexion wished he could fly away to some deserted island where nobody would ever find him. Zexion's boss, Vexen, for some odd reason absolutely _loved_ Christmas. Maybe it was because the frigid weather matched the old man's ice cold heart, but nobody could really say. So every year Vexen volunteered to play Santa Claus for all of the little kiddies, and of course just _had_ to have his two most respected employees as his elf helpers; Zexion and Roxas. This was Roxas' first year as an elf, but Zexion was going on his fourth now, and he truly despised the job. If standing around in a tight elf costume wasn't bad enough, Vexen always took the time out of his day to tell Zexion how thankful he was that his employee never got any taller. Zexion hated short jokes.

And so here he was, standing on Vexen's right hand side, passing out candy canes to the little terrors that came off of Santa's lap either happy, crying, or fists flying. It could have been worse though, he supposed; he could have been in Roxas' position and actually have to drag the little buggers up to Santa, forcefully or not.

Zexion scratched at the pointed elf ears he had to wear over his real ones. They were so old, he could swear that he felt something growing in them. As the next child came by to obtain his treat, Zexion handed it to him with a small forced smile and then quickly went back to his indifferent expression. Luckily he didn't have to smile too much, seeing as his violet hair covered half of his face. _Why does Santa have an emo elf_? Another fun joke among the little ones.

Zexion flicked his eyes over to Roxas, watching the spiky haired boy bringing another kid up to see Santa Claus. He turned his gaze towards the clock across from the North Pole display. At least the mall would be closing soon, and this was his last day before Christmas that he actually had to work this humiliating job. On that slightly happy note, Zexion heard a small cry coming from the line, and turned his head to see Roxas trying to drag this kid up to Santa's chair, making all of the other kids in the line impatient. _Great, a struggler_. Zexion sighed and slouched even more, if it was possible. Zexion surveyed the line as he waited for Roxas to somehow close the gap between the line and the chair with this kid kicking and screaming.

Most of the kids in the line looked to be between the ages of five to eleven. Then there were the ones who were too little to be by themselves and had to have mommy or daddy come with them. Lazily scrutinizing the crowd, Zexion perked an eyebrow when the height consistency in the line sky rocketed, and not due to parents. A group of three teenage boys, probably around Zexion's age were standing in the line, laughing and roughhousing, earning themselves glares from parents and children alike. They just seemed to shrug it off and keep up with their behavior. One of the teens had bright pink hair, and Zexion had to take a second glance to make sure it actually was a guy. The next one had bright red hair that shot out in all directions, and it seemed that he didn't care about the no smoking policy the mall had. _And around kids too. What an asshole_, Zexion thought. Lastly, his eyes fell on the third fellow. He had dirty blonde hair that was styled half up and half down, and Zexion was definitely able to make out striking aquamarine eyes. As Zexion looked this particular teen up and down, he realized that his gaze had been lingering too long when the blondish haired boy made brief eye contact with him. As son as their eyes met, Zexion quickly turned his head to the side. His face started to warm slightly, as he realized he was…blushing? _Why in the world am I blushing?_ Luckily for Zexion his thoughts were interrupted by the previously described not-so-excited child, and he handed the bawling toddler a candy cane.

Over he next fifteen minutes, Roxas managed to get through a fair bit of the line, and Zexion kept stealing glances back to that same group of teenage boys, who hadn't so much as looked in his general direction since he made eye contact the with blonde one. However, as a little girl was telling Vexen the exact make and model of pony she wanted for Christmas, Zexion looked over one more time, and was startled to see the teens looking right at him. Surprised at the sudden attention, Zexion turned his head away so that it seemed his hair was blocking his full face, but he could still see through it the slightest bit. The group of boys, who were almost at the front of the line by now, were eyeing Zexion and quietly laughing. The redhead was whispering into the blonde's ear and pointing at Zexion, visibly smirking the entire time. Zexion narrowed his eyes. He started fuming, wondering what kind of stupid jokes they were distributing among themselves about him. Zexion stared questioningly though, as the pink haired boy whispered into the red head's ear and pointed at Roxas. Now Zexion was confused. Why were they pointing at Roxas? He couldn't really see any reason unless they were making short jokes. As Roxas was bringing up the last child before the three teens, the blonde and redhead looked at each other, and nodded. Zexion's eyes narrowed again. They were up to something, he could smell it.

The blonde stood with a happy grin on his face and his arms folded behind his back as he waited for his turn to see Santa. The other two were both trying to hold in snickers, and failing. When Zexion had handed the last kid his candy cane, Roxas walked back to get the blonde teen, which he was _much_ shorter than, but was stopped by said teen's hand.

"I'm a big boy, I can go up by myself," The boy said, still smiling like he hadn't just sounded like a five year old. Roxas gave him an odd look, but let him walk up. As soon as Roxas' back was to the line, the redhead wrapped his arms around the elf's waist, eliciting a small yelp. Roxas glared up at the redheaded teen, while the boy just smirked down at him, winking.

Zexion's attention was brought back to the blonde teen as he almost skipped up to the chair. Zexion rubbed his temples. It was embarrassing to see another teen around his age acting like an idiot, no matter how cute it made him look. _Wait. What?_ Zexion squeezed the bridge of his nose, trying to get any and all thoughts out of his head. Apparently he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Hey there Santa baby, I'm Demyx!" He heard the teen say to his right.

"Ho Ho Ho! Hello Demyx!" Vexen said with a little too much enthusiasm "My, you're a big boy! And what do you want for Christmas?" Man, the guy really knew how to commit.

"Well you see Santa, what I really, and I mean really _really_ want for Christmas is a cute little elf with sexy bluish-purple hair." Zexion's head perked up at this and looked over at the teen known as Demyx wide eyed. Before he even had time to respond, Demyx had reached out, still on Vexen's lap, and grabbed Zexion around the waist, pulling him down onto the blonde. "Well looky here Santa, you have just what I wanted!" Demyx pulled Zexion tight against his chest and snuggled Zexion's neck. Zexion was blushing furiously, and for the first time in his life he was speechless, and also motionless, apparently. Zexion, Vexen, and Roxas all bore shocked expressions, though Roxas' expression quickly turned back to anger as he was trying to keep himself from being molested. The entire line was snickering, or any of the parents left were covering their children's eyes.

"Uhh…" it was the most intelligent thing Zexion could think of to say at that moment. Demyx smiled and looked up at Vexen with big puppy dog eyes.

"Can I keep him Santa? Pleeeaaaaaaase?" Demyx dragged out the 'please' for as long as he could, sticking out his lip at the end in an adorable pout. Vexen seemed taken aback a little at the request, and looked around the room before looking back down at Demyx with a smile on his face.

"Well, Santa will be going home soon, so I guess he can handle it with just one of his elf helpers here for the rest of the night." Zexion was shocked, and Demyx was clearly delighted, squealing just the tiniest little bit as he hugged Zexion almost to the point of suffocation.

"Hey! But I wanted a little blonde haired elf! No fair!" The red headed boy whined, hugging Roxas tight to him with a hurt look on his face. Roxas growled and elbowed him in the stomach, earning his freedom. Vexen chuckled heartily.

"Sorry young man, but I need him! I have to have at least one of my elves to help me close up for the night." The redhead pouted, but Roxas visibly relaxed at his boss saving his hide. By this time Demyx had dragged Zexion off of Vexen's lap and was waiting to lead him away.

Roxas went around the two other teens to get to the next child. As he was passing by them on his way back to Santa, the redhead caught him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'll be waiting for you after your shift."

Roxas rolled his eyes and smugly replied "Good, I'll alert security." Demyx tried to hold in a chuckle, and even Zexion couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'll meet up with you guys later ok?" Demyx called to his friends. The other teens nodded and waved, and before turning to go, Demyx turned around smiling and said "Thanks Santa!" Vexen merely smiled and waved as Demyx started pulling Zexion off towards some other part of the mall. Zexion blushed as he realized that they had been holding hands the entire time since getting off of Vexen's lap. He quickly pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair. Demyx looked up at the break of contact.

"So umm…what was that all about?" Zexion asked, finally able to put together a coherent sentence.

"Oh well you know, Marly, Axel and I kind of decided it would be funny to sit on Santa's lap, so we got in line. Then when we were talking I saw you, and just thought that you looked well…miserable." Zexion smiled shyly from behind his hair, "Cute!...But miserable. It was really obvious that you didn't want to be there, so I decided to come to your rescue." Demyx smiled sweetly as he finished. Zexion smiled a little too. Wow, he hadn't smiled this much in like a month, let alone a single day.

"Is that why you guys were uh…pointing and stuff?" Demyx looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck, a slight pink tinting his cheek.

"Well umm… no actually… Axel was daring me to do something and then Marly dared Axel to do the same with the blonde kid…" He trailed off, being deliberately unspecific.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, him." Demyx still wasn't making eye contact, and seemed to be fidgeting with something in his pocket. Zexion eyed him questioningly.

"So what was the dare?" He had a right to know, seeing as he _was_ the one being pointed at when it was made.

"This." And without another word Demyx whipped out what was in his pocket and held it over Zexion's head. Zexion had the briefest second to look up at the object when Demyx pressed their lips together gently. Zexion was caught off guard, but after a second started to kiss back.

_Mistletoe._

Demyx gently placed his hand on the back of Zexion's neck and started kissing a little more confidently, knowing that he wouldn't be pushed away. After a minute or two Demyx reluctantly pulled away, his lips shimmering from the kiss. Demyx pocketed the mistletoe once more, and both of them were looking at the floor, blushing with silly smiles on their faces. It had been a good thing that the mall was almost closing and there had been no one around at the time, or else there definitely would have been some hollers, good or bad. Demyx turned back to Zexion and smiled.

"So, you want to go and grab some coffee before the shop closes?"

"That sounds great." Zexion smiled back at Demyx. Demyx started walking, but realized right away that his companion wasn't following, and turned around to see Zexion standing in the same spot, rubbing his arm nervously.

"What's wrong?" Demyx questioned. Zexion looked back up at Demyx hesitantly.

"Suddenly I'm extremely aware that I'm in an elf suit." Demyx grinned and walked back to Zexion, taking his hand and starting to walk, practically dragging the boy behind him.

"Oh I don't know, I kind of like it…It's very…tight." Demyx looked back at him with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Zexion's blush practically engulfed his whole face while he continued to be pulled behind Demyx. Demyx giggled and turned around, proceeding to lightly skip towards the food court with Zexion in tow. Zexion placed his forehead in his hand.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
